fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Jackman
Logan Jackman is a defensive tackle for the Grand Rapids Dragons. He played for the Las Vegas Bandits in 2015 after going undrafted. He was not re-signed to Las Vegas in 2016, but landed in Grand Rapids after Week 10, due to key injuries. Biography Logan is the oldest of five brothers, who have all taken up his pursuit of football in one form or another. Hailing from a suburb of Detroit, he has had a relatively comfortable life in comparison to some, but he does not take it for granted as he has strived to be the best at everything he can be... starting in high school, where he went to state powerhouse Detroit Catholic Furry Central and made the All-State team in his junior and senior years and led CFC to the state championship in his final year. His dominance in the Warriors' 44-12 thrashing of Saginaw Lupine led college recruiters from all over to his door, but Logan decided to stay home and go to the Mustelid University of Michigan in nearby Dearborn, traditionally a basketball power but with a decent football history. Logan had a solid career at MUM, averaging 38 tackles and 4.5 sacks in his first four seasons there. But it was as a fifth-year senior that the wolverine had his best year, with 53 tackles, including 24 for a loss, and 11 sacks. He also had 2 interceptions, 5 forced fumbles, and a fumble recovery in which he rumbled 67 yards for a touchdown. However, Logan was involved in a car accident in which he fractured his tibia and was unable to participate in workouts or the combine. Now he feels as if he has to prove himself all over again, this time in the highest echelon of furry football. Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? "Find me the nearest Wendy's and get me two Baconators, stat! *laughs* But seriously, I do like a good cheeseburger or two after a hard day on the field, or if I'm feeling indulgent and have the cash, I might go for a big, juicy steak with a side of rice." If you asked your linefur, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "I'm either at the gym, at home with my brothers, or hanging out somewhere downtown. My hometown is a pretty hip place to be with a lot of trendy little restaurants and cafes and stuff, so it's a pretty cool place to be." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? "Right now, I want that money, though I think as my career progresses and I find a mate and start a family, I'm gonna want to settle down somewhere and establish myself. But most of all, I wanna win a Furry Bowl, so I will let that drive and desire take me to wherever I have to be." What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? "I'm hitting the gym at 6 am sharp with my old high school line coach, getting in reps and working on drills to keep my paws sharp as well. I know they'll show no mercy in the pros, so I gotta be ready for anything and everything." Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 14-4 Regular Season Record: 13-3 Playoff Record: 1-1 Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Mustelids Category:Wolverine Category:Grand Rapids